


Phoenix Rising

by DoubleDracos



Series: Harry Potter and the Gods of Olympus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Slytherin Lovers. Gods. Phoenix's. What more can life throw at Harry Potter?





	1. Prologue

Phoenix Rising

Prologue:

A thunder clap reverberated through the very bones of those who dared brave the storm, Zeus was losing his temper. Below, in the human realm, the sky wore a mourning grey, mirroring the lone grave sat on the isolated cliff top, watching the tempest brewing in the sea. Three men trudged towards it in silence, the bitter wind biting at their faces. The walk was long and sombre.

When the men had reached the grave, they read the headstone: "Here lies the noble Harry James Potter. Hero of the Second War, Legendary Auror, Proud Husband, Martyr of the Final Conflict."  
The lead male stooped low, his vivid violet eyes watering. It was still heartbreaking for Blaise Zabini to visit the grave, it served as a final reminder of everything he held dear, everything he had lost. People would say visiting the grave would enable him to remember Harry; but he remembered him everyday, full of life and that Gryffindor recklessness he loved so much, coming here just reminded him that he would never see that mischievous smile again, never run his fingers through those untamable ebony tresses, never again kiss those lips. Harry James Potter was dead. Gone. The only thing buried here was a rotting corpse. He laid a purple rose on the grave.

Draco turned away from the grave, turning up the collar of his long black trench coat. Why did it have to end like this? It's been a long 20 years without Harry, his goofy Harry. Why Harry and not him? He deserved to die, not Harry. Harry was pure, courageous, everything Draco wished he could be but never could, not when it mattered the most. And now Harry was dead, and he was here.

Theodore Nott looked out over the raging sea as he openly cried, his companions were deaf to the heart wrenching sobs, letting him cry just this once. He only cried here, no one would ever know how much Theodore Nott still hurt, that he was empty inside yet simultaneously full of grief, anger and hate. Draco and Blaise knew, but they would never say anything, because they still carried the pain with them to. No words were spoken as there were none to be said.


	2. Marvellous Seductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco schemes as Harry and Blaise enter a relationship

Chapter 1: Marvellous Seductions  
Harry raced towards Slytherin Common Room at breakneck speed, grinning from ear to ear. He knocked a group of first years with his shoulder, earning himself some scathing looks from the portraits that lined the walls. "Slow down!" Shouted Nearly Headless Nick as the boy ran straight through him, excitement making him deaf and blind to the world.  
This '8th' year had been stressful, but at least he had his new boyfriend, Theodore Nott by his side. And that, Harry thought, was the most magical thing about this dusty, old castle.  
His excitement reached its peak as he rounded the corner heading into the dungeons.  
Just a few more meters and he would be in Theo’s arms once more.  
Harry wore a goofy grin as his eyes glistened with such joy that it sent a few female paintings into giggles behind their fans as they watched him. There would certainly be new gossip tomorrow.  
So dazed was Harry, he failed to see the tall, lithe Slytherin seeker until he bumped into him.  
“Potter” Draco drawled in a bemused velveteen tone. Draco knew Harry was dating the roguish Theodore Nott, but he never expected to St. Potter here, no doubt he thought the dungeons weren't up his usual standards; Hogwarts celebrity, though Draco couldn’t help but notice he definitely had the body for fame... if you liked that sort of thing, which he wasn't of course, Potter was an arrogant pratt, in a sexy entitled kind of a way. Raising an elegant pale eyebrow Draco found himself asking “What brings the Savior down here?”  
Stepping back, he eyed Harry as he awaited a reply from the dumbfounded gryffindor.

Eyeing Harry fully, Draco could see why Theo fell for him. Wild ebony tresses of hair, goofy boyish face full of mirth when unguarded. Lean physique with a slight muscular structure to him, Harry had the wild zest of adventure radiating from his small frame, and the perfectly sculpted body of a professional Quidditch player. Draco could feel his gaze drift to Harry’s ass that was firm looking, popping in the dark jeans he wore.  
“Oh. um. Malfoy” Harry said uncertainly, blinking. “I'm here to see Kitten and I don't know your password. Can you let me in?”  
Draco studied Harry for a minute, wondering what he could persuade the golden boy to do for the password. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and spoke the password quietly, following Harry inside quietly.

 

Once inside, Harry looked around for Theo, only to be greeted by the enchanting, dark-skinned adonis, Blaise Zabini.  
Harry stared into those rich violet eyes, the kind that seemed to lick over every inch of your body, never staying in one place for long enough, but it wasn't a fleeting look either. Harry smiled, trying to be indifferent as he swooned internally at the sight of the majestic, suave, spectacle of sun-kissed beauty before him. Harry knew that Theo occasionally made love to Blaise, as per their agreement, and he was starting to see why. Draco darted to the corner, watching as the sexual tension began to play out, he could feel the electricity crackle in the air from where he stood, peering around a polished suit of armour. Blaise circled Harry like an insatiable cat waiting to pounce. Already he could imagine Harry's body beneath him, legs wrapped over his waist, moaning, begging him for more. Blaise crossed the floor in a single fluid movement, his legs were much longer than the Gryffindor's and Harry couldn't help but wonder what other appendages the Italian possessed that were much bigger than his own. All too quickly, Blaise was beside him, his cologne mouthwatering and his hot breath on the nape of Harry's neck led to a sudden tightness in his jeans, it took all of his legendary Gryffindor determination to stop his knees buckling right then and there. Harry was about to protest but as before he could Blaise had engulfed his rose lips with his own, causing Harry's startled moan to change to a huskier one, one Blaise recognised as desire. Blaise didn't talk much and he didn't need to now; his intense gaze burning into Harry’s infamous green eyes, told the smaller boy all he needed to know; that Blaise wanted him, needed him, and he would take him for his own right there on the Persian rug if he had to.  
Harry pressed himself against the muscular Italian body, feeling Blaise encircle him into a hug. He moaned, desperate for more. His lips were crushed by Blaise kissing him gentle, yet rough, he parted his lips nervously, granting entrance of Blaise's tongue that twisted around his own, battling for dominance. Harry felt alive and he kissed Blaise back, eagerly. His heart began to beat wildly as his body moved in sync with Blaise’s own, he trembled with need and soon, he to, had forgotten where the they stood, encircled in each other; for all Harry cared he could have been stood on Cedric's body with Voldemort's wand trained on him. He couldn't see anything but Zabini. If this was so wrong, so why did it feel so right? He craved more, no, he needed more. He was consumed by ecstasy and driven by lust, a sanctuary of bliss only Theo could take him to. Why couldn’t Harry stop himself? He shouldn't be doing this.

As Theo crept into the Slytherin Common Room he could hear moaning. In the center of the room, oblivious to everyone in their own euphoric ethereal plane of pleasure, stood Harry and Blaise, kissing each other, consumed by each other, completing each other. Theo watched as Blaise’s hands slowly rubbed Harry’s back, and his heart swelled with love for the both of them, the Slytherin had forsaken his forceful nature and held Harry gently, as if scared he would break. Everyone thought Harry was unbreakable, that he was so strong, but the truth was, the Chosen One had chosen nothing and had been strong for too long. Theo knew that and it seemed that Blaise did to.   
Sneaking up behind Harry, he rubbed his firm ass gently, waiting for the new lovers to break apart. After what felt like hours, they did. Blaise smirked as he noticed Theo, his violet eyes darkened with lust. Harry, having felt Theo’s hand on his ass was not surprised to see his boyfriend there. He leaned on Theo, panting from the intense kiss he just had.  
“So, now what?” He asked once he caught his breath.  
“Well, Harry” Theo said “Blaise and I were discussing if we should begin an open relationship, him you and I. Only if you are agreeable of course.”  
“Are you mad? That sounds amazing!” Harry replied eagerly “Let’s do this!”  
“Il tuo desiderio è il mio comando, amore mio” stated Blaise, lightly kissing Harry’s hand.  
Theo nodded in agreement. “Yes, let’s do this”

As Theo, Blaise and Harry withdrew to private quarters, Draco sat back, stunned by the intense scene that played out in front of him, overly aware of the throbbing between his legs. He was glad he got to see that, he mused to himself. Harry James Potter was full of surprises, and he needed to be a part of that open relationship. I will be he resolved, wondering what other surprises St. Potter would reveal to him.  
Reaching into his bag, he bought out his quill, ink pot and parchment and began to write a letter to his mother, detailing what he saw and seeking her advice on how he can be a part of the new open relationship that Harry shared with Blaise and Theo. His mother always knew what to do.


	3. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco still schemes whilst Gods meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following characters are gods.  
> Narcissa Malfoy as Hera  
> Victoria Zabini as Aphrodite  
> Albus Dumbledore as Thanatos  
> Minerva McGonagall as Athena  
> ~DoubleDracos

Harry, Blaise and Theo all sat amicably together at Slytherin table joking and sharing food. Draco could see heavy petting also occurring. Frowning, he turned his attention back to his mother's reply letter. As he expected, it was full of advice in how to potentially woe Potter.

With his mind still on the letter, he carefully made his way to potions. Entering, he was surprised to see the new trio sitting together. Even more surprising Pansy and that Granger chit were sitting and plotting together. Draco looked around the room. The Weasel was snogging Finnegan and Brown but nothing else had changed. "Wands away" drawled a familiar sardonic voice as Severus entered the room. Draco allowed himself to be distracted by his potion brewing.  
More than half an hour later he was startled when he saw Dumbledore poke his head in the room.   
"DUMBLEDORE, BITCH" the old man suddenly screamed leaving the class laughing confusedly.  
A weary sigh could be heard followed by "Albus, really?" before McGonagall popped her head round the door to apologise. 

Hera, aka Narcissa Malfoy, unintentionally copied her son as she frowned at her own letter.  
Hermes, the messenger god, had personally written a letter to his Queen, confirming what she had feared. Titans were wakening. The latest to was General Atlas, her father Kronos's second in command. This was dire. She swore as her mortal lover, Lucius Malfoy, slid in the room. "Problem, my sweet? Umbridge spreading her legs for Death Eaters again?" he asked.  
"No, no, my dear. Victoria Zabini requested that she and I meet in Muggle London" Narcissa replied, stepping into the Floo Network.   
Lucius blinked at the now empty fireplace. "Good luck prezioso" he said.

Hera was fuming when she arrived in the headmasters office. She was glad the head of Gryffindor was there to keep the newly reawakened Dumbledore sane. It was a scandal when he reappeared after a year. People begun to speculate he wasn't dead. Of course, Hera knew the truth. As Thanatos, God of the Dead, Dumbledore could return as he saw fit. Unfortunately, his return woke the Titans.   
Hera pinned Athena with a stare. McGonagall, as befitting her nature as Wisdom, already knew what Narcissa was concerned about.   
"What should we do, Hera?" She asked.  
"Fuck them" Aphrodite supplied whilst the ever increasingly insane Dumbledore agreed happily. Narcissa sighed. Victoria Zabini was hard to control given her one tracked promiscuous nature as the Goddess of Love. This was going to be a long day.

Over in Godric's Hollow a 20 year old female with red hair and startling green eyes gasped as she woke. The last thing she could remember was Voldemort shooting the killing curse at her.  
She must find Harry. She needs to protect him. The Titans were wakening.  
She set off to find her sister, who resided at Number 4 Privet Drive, unaware of the trident that appeared on her right arm.


	4. Old Times and New Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Potter catches up with old friends and family, whilst Blaise and Theo Worry about Harry. Draco and Hermione plot

Chapter 3.  
Lily Potter knocked on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive and waited. The lady of the house opened the door, screamed, slammed it shut, only to re-open it, threatically.   
“Hey, Tuney” Lily said with a roll of her eyes. “Is Harry home?” Petunia Drusley fainted.

“Amore. Our prezioso has his birthday coming up. The Exams have stressed him out. What should we do for Harry?” Blaise Zabini asked Theo as they headed to Gryffindor Tower to await Harry after his final exam - Defence Against the Dark Arts. Draco, who had stolen Harry’s invisibility cloak, the last time Harry visited Slytherin Dungeons, followed them wearing the cloak. Luna Lovegood choose to pop out of nowhere randomly at that exact moment, snogging, Merlin's Beard! Was that Pansy? Draco could hear Theo guffaw loudly as Blaise interrogated Pansy on her decorium. Draco couldn't care. He was putting his plan into motion, one that would climax with him asking Harry out on his birthday. He was hopping his little Leo would say yes.  
Draco slipped into Gryffindor Common Room, when, suddenly, he was visible again and staring nervously at the wary face of Hermione Granger. Merlin’s saggy left testicle, how was he going to escape this?

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!” she screamed, making him wince and cover his ears. It reminded him of his Aunty when she was pissed off.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”, Casting muffalito, Draco grabbed her hand and ran up to the Gryffindor’s Boys dorm.   
“Granger, listen. And don't scream or I’ll hex you” He stated, raising an eyebrow. He watched her as she read his mother's letter. He could almost see her mind whirling.  
“Alright” she said, “I’ll help you”

Harry sighed as he shuffled out of his final NEWT. It had been a long day, and the exams had not helped. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed. But before he could fully enter the Gryffindor Common Room, he was scooped into the arms of his boyfriends. Theo was looking concerned whilst Blaise was carrying him down to the Kitchens. Harry didn’t know why, but he could humor them. He couldn’t hear what they were saying though, he was caught up in his own private affairs of the mind. He trusted his boyfriends, so he knew whatever they had planned, he had no cause for concern.

Lily flooed to Malfoy Manor. Confronting Petunia was always a headache, no matter what year it was. She had to see her friend, Narcissa Black, to find out everything that’s happened in the wizarding world.   
Narcissa’s face was the epitome of pure shock when she saw her old friend, Lily Potter, alive and well. She put it down to the effects of Thanatos losing his mind. That old fool. Hours passed as the two women caught up on the ins and outs and going ons of the Wizarding World. Hours passed as two old friends caught up.


	5. Enter Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco succeeds in his plan, albiet in a different way to his plan

A whole month had passed since Lily Potter returned to life. Harry’s relationship with Theo and Blaise deepened by the passing day, albeit the exams. Draco and Hermione were often seen in the Library together, studying and plotting, much to the dismay of one Ronald Bilius Weasley. Lily Potter took up residency in Hogsmede. Darkness, unlike the Darkness of last year gathered again. Something was afoot, but no one, not even the Gods, knew what. But the Gods knew that a time was coming. A time for them to convene, a time for the chosen four to ascend.

Harry was passing Draco on the way to the Great Hall. Theo and Blaise not far behind. As Harry passed him, Draco reached out and lightly squeezed Harry’s ass. A blushing Harry scampered away from Draco. Draco smirked as he saw Harry’s blush and knew his seduction plan was succeeding.  
Dinner passed in a haze. Blaise and Theo kept piling food onto Harry’s plate. No one noticed Draco and Hermione eating together.

 

Theo groaned as he watched his boyfriend doing death-defying stunts on his broom at the annual Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Quidditch match. It was the semifinals of Harry’s last year as Team Captain. Sitting next to him, looking resplendent in burgundy and gold, was Blaise. Blaise was flaunting his pride of Harry and his support of Gryffindor Quidditch Team whilst Theo was dressed in his usual emerald and silver. “He tempts death, doesn't he? Even after defeating the Dark Lord” he muttered.  
“Relax, amore, he's allowed to have his fun. Defeating the Dark Lord and then having NEWTs must’ve been hell for him”  
“Doesn't mean he has to tempt death!” Theo snapped.

A few rows behind Blaise and Theo, Draco and Hermione sat. Hermione listening to the conversation between Theo and Blaise, while Draco was enraptured by Harry’s skills as a Quidditch player. No matter if Draco sat in the stands or played opposite Harry, he knew that Harry had a way with the broom unrivalled by anyone bar James Potter. Unlike Blaise whom bedazzled with his burgundy and gold, Draco was dressed, tastefully - or as tastefully as a Malfoy could in these horrendous colours. With Harry catching the snitch in record time, and Luna Lovegood gleefully singing the score, and McGonagall announcing the finale (Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Merlin help us!) no one noticed Draco disappear into the Gryffindor changing room. He watched as Harry cheered his team on, then disappear into the Captains private area. Seeing an opportunity, Draco snuck in after him.   
“Malfoy -”, Harry began, only to find himself pinned up on the wall, bare chested, being kissed by Draco.   
“Merlin, Harry,” Draco breathed, “I love you so much” Dumbfounded, Harry accepted Draco’s request for a date.

 

Wandering around the stands, looking for Draco, Hermione was thrilled to see a proud Draco and a rumpled Harry emerge from the Gryffindor changing rooms. One glance at Draco confirmed her suspicions that Draco botched up their plans of courting Harry, but somehow had won Harry’s hand. She choked up with tears. She was proud of Draco, and Harry finally had three different boyfriends who adored him and would treat him as a prince. Harry was finally getting the happiness denied to him for so long.

Lily Potter watched the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match with awe. Her son - the team captain, no less - flew like no one else, not even James Potter flew like Harry. And a 300 - 50 win over Hufflepuff. Despite not being around for most of his life, she was very proud of her son. She didn't fail to notice young Messers Nott, Zabini and Malfoy following her son enrapt with attention. She had a hunch that she would be talking to Lady Narcissa about their sons, and the birds and bees, soon. She resolved to be at the Quidditch Finale next week. But what no one knew was the upcoming match would be memorable, in all of the worst ways possible.


End file.
